An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept. Some ideograms are comprehensible only by familiarity with prior convention; others convey their meaning through pictorial resemblance to a physical object.
Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do. One particular implementation is referred to as Cellular Neural Networks or Cellular Nonlinear Networks (CNN) based computing system. CNN based computing system has been used in many different fields and problems including, but not limited to, image processing.